GHQ
__NOEDITSECTION__ GHQ was created by the UN to control Japan during and after Lost Christmas. Their headquarters, the 24th Ward, is based in a mega-structure, built on the reclaimed land off Tokyo bay and can be seen as a symbol of Japan after the event of "Lost Christmas". Foundation The GHQ was founded on December 24th, 2029 after the Apocalypse Virus got loose and infected Japan. Japan was decimated within hours and soon began the event known as Lost Christmas. GHQ was soon sent in and began to establish a new sense of order and stability to Japan but at a cost of the nation's pride, freedom, and independence. Plot At the start of the series, GHQ has been in control of Japan for over ten years. Over that time, Japan had surrendered much of its sovereignty over to the United Nations and GHQ to the point where it now operates as a Quasi-Independent nation. GHQ has provided Japan all the food, water, and resources it needs at the cost of silence and submission to the GHQ's authoritarian style of leadership. Shu then talks about how Japan can't defend or protect itself, the Japanese Government is always on the verge of collapse, and that most of Japan's resources are coming from foreign aid and it can't break that dependency. GHQ Forces are seen for the first time when a girl known as Inori gets captured by the GHQ and is dragged out by a small squad of GHQ troops led by Major Guin. He's then seen again where he is with a battalion of GHQ Soldiers in a ghetto and is interrogating Inori when she irritates him for not cooperating on who she's working for and orders the entire neighborhood to be destroyed and all its residents to be killed. After Shu uses Inori's void to destroy the GHQ Forces, they retreat and eventually attack and raid another slum and begin to do the same when Gai Tsutsugami reveals himself. He then talks about his organization known as Funeral Parlor and states how he is the leader of the organization. Guin orders that lasers be fired on Gai only to be reflected by Shu in a counter-attack and results in Guin getting killed. After Funeral Parlor reveals itself, GHQ then calls in one of its major commanders, Segai Waltz Makoto into Japan in hopes that he will be able to manage and contain the problem that GHQ now faces. Segai manages to find Shu and arrests him after a photo of him with Gai surfaces and begins to question on why he is with Gai who's an official terrorist. Segai then gives Shu a pen after a long talk and convincing him for a short time and hands him a pen. Segai then tells him to press the red and blue buttons in a specific order to reveal his location if he's with any members of Funeral Parlor. At one point in time, Segai manages to trap many Funeral Parlor members including Gai on a transport plane and traps them when the Apocalypse Virus is released upon the world again. This causes Tokyo to be destroyed and Japan to fall under the control of the GHQ after the Japanese Government had collapsed from the outbreak and the destabilization of Japan. Known Members Affiliations Category:Organizations Category:GHQ